Too Long We've Wandered In Winter
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: A series of chapters, circling around pairings from the show 'Band of Brothers'. Pairings include Winters/Nixon, Lipton/Luz, Muck/Penkala, etc. Ranges from PG to NC17. Enjoy and R&R, x.  Listed as completed at the moment, but may add more in the future
1. I Dreamed a Dream

**Too Long We've Wandered in Winter**

**Summary: **_A series of chapters, circling around pairings from the show 'Band of Brothers'. Pairings include Winters/Nixon, Lipton/Luz, Muck/Penkala, etc. Ranges from PG to NC17. Enjoy and R&R, x_.

A/N: These are only in the order of my favourite pairings, not by episodes or anything like that.

**-x-**

**I Dreamed A Dream  
**[_Winters/Nixon_]

'_He slept a summer by my side, he filled my days with endless wonder'_

"You awake?" Richard Winters asked, drying himself off after his swim in the lake, looking up at Lewis Nixon, who was watching him in disbelief.

"Awake?" he chuckled, dimples forming in his cheeks, a vast contrast to the dark circles under his eyes. "It's time to go to bed." He got up from his sitting position, and glanced across the lake. He yawned before looking back at Winters. Their eyes met for a moment before Nixon turned and took a nose-dive from land to water, his fully clothed body disappearing under the glistening water. Winters stared at the rippling water for a second, before he began to chuckle. Nixon's head appeared from under the water.

"Jesus ... that felt good ..." he said, shaking the hair out of his face as he swam about a little. Winters sat down on the grassy bank, slinging his towel around his shoulders as he watched his best friend swim.

"That's the most moving around I've seen you do in weeks, Nix," Winters joked. Nixon laughed sarcastically.

"You're funny, Dick ..." he said, swimming in the direction of the major. Winters smiled, staring out over the lake. Nixon swam up to Winters, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him back in, startling him. Nixon began laughing and splashing Winters, who retaliated like he was five years old once more.

"You are so gonna get it, Dick ..." Nixon called out over the splashing water, making Winters laugh at him.

"Yeah, right ..." he said, moving back towards the bank, away from Nixon, But Nixon stood up and chased him, the best he could in his soaked clothes. He jumped at Winters and they both fell, laughing into the shallow water. He turned in the water, only to realise he was trapped in between Nixon's arms and legs, and their faces were impossibly close, breathing laboured as they stared at each other.

"Nix ..." was all Winters managed to breathe out, the smell of VAT 69 on Nix's breath a slight comfort, though he wasn't sure why. They both didn't realise they were leaning towards each other until their lips were on each others. Their first kiss was soft, pleasant, gentle. Unlike how Winters thought it would be. Their lips fitted together perfectly, their tongues exploring each other mouths. Winters had no idea what to do with his hands, so he settled for leaving them in the water for the moment. That was until he felt Nix slide his hand down into his swim shorts, making him gasp into Nixon's mouth.

"Nix ... " he repeated, as Nixon wrapped his hand around Winters, stroking him gently. Maybe Nixon just needed someone. He had been so long without the touch of a woman, maybe he just needed this. Not that Winters was complaining. His head fell back into the water and Nixon's lips automatically latched onto his throat, kissing and sucking the skin there, leaving his mark on the major. Winters gasped and panted until he came hard over Nixon's hand, biting his lip as not to scream out.

"We better get back," Nixon said, standing and pulling off his jacket, wringing it out. He helped Winters to his feet, pressing one last kiss on his lips before he headed back to Easy Company first, taking a glance back at Dick, who was cleaning himself up in the water before drying off once more, grabbing his photographs and heading back himself.

No one in Easy dared to ask how Major Winters seemed to come back from his morning swim with a love bite.

* * *

_Hope you guys like this. My first Band of Brothers fic. XD_


	2. Fever

**Too Long We've Wandered in Winter**

**Summary: **_A series of chapters, circling around pairings from the show 'Band of Brothers'. Pairings include Winters/Nixon, Lipton/Luz, Muck/Penkala, etc. Ranges from PG to NC17. Enjoy and R&R, x_.

A/N: These are only in the order of my favourite pairings, not by episodes or anything like that.

**-x-**

**Fever **  
[_Lipton/Speirs_]

_'There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual, tic tac toe, I know that we both know, there isn't time, but could you be mine?'_

Carwood Lipton watched as the men of Easy Company retired to their rooms for the night. Their first night in a sheltered place made them feel so much better; more rested, more at ease. The sisters of the convent led them to rooms where four or five men could bunk up with each other. He watched them all walk away until he was the only one left sitting in the pews. The choir finished singing and Lipton thanked them kindly, and they, too, departed. Lipton stared into the silence, before he got down on his knees behind the pew and clasped his hands together. He bowed his head, forehead resting on clasped hands. He sighed deeply and began to pray for his men, his friends, in Easy Company.

The sound of footsteps came out of nowhere, but Lipton didn't raise his head, kept his eyes squeezed shut, as a few tears fell down his cheeks. He felt the presence of someone next to him, and felt them kneel next to him. Lipton turned his head and opened one eye, only to see Ronald Speirs next to him, hands clasped and eyes closed. Ron Speirs. The man everyone had a story about. But Lipton believed none of it. At times, he thought he did. But the more he thought about it, he knew it was nonsense.

"First Sergeant Lipton, are you alright?" Speirs asked from next to him, in a quiet voice, as if not to disturb the peaceful silence round about them. Lipton got up from kneeling and he sat back on the pew, Speirs joining him.

"I'm alright, sir," Lipton said, staring forward, not looking at the lieutenant.

"You should get some sleep, Lip ..." he said, surprising Lipton with the nickname. "You look like you need it." Lipton looked at the captain.

"If you don't mind me saying, sir, you look like you need some sleep too ..." he said, hoping he wasn't stepping out of line. Surprisingly, Speirs nodded.

"You're right, but someone needs to sit and keep guard while you get a couple of hours at least, sergeant ..." Speirs said. It was Lipton's turn to nod this time. He felt Speirs move closer to him on the pew.

"I think I'll head to bed now, sir," Lipton said, standing suddenly, Speirs copying his action, standing up quickly. He followed him to the door, making sure he was heading to bed. In the small hallway leading to the rooms, Speirs suddenly pinned Lipton up against the wall, who was more shocked than anything else. His eyes widened as they met Speirs', who looked back at him. Suddenly, Speirs was leaning in far too close to Lipton and their lips caught in a passionate frenzy, Lipton responding to the kiss, not realising how much he had needed a moment like this. His hands grabbed at Speirs' coat, pushing back against the captain, pushing him into the wall. A grunt came from deep in Speirs' throat as he hit the wall. Their tongues and teeth collided, stubble against stubble. Lipton pulled away from air.

"Not here, sir," he said to a breathless Speirs, who nodded and pulled Lipton back into the main convent. They closed the door behind them, their hands touching briefly on the handle before Lipton was pushed back onto the pews, sitting down with Speirs kneeling between his legs.

"Sir?" Lipton said, but Speirs put a finger to his lips.

"You need this, Lip ..." was all he said, before he was undoing Lipton's flies, pulling the zipper down and reaching in to stroke his half hard cock to full hardness. Lipton moaned at the action, one hand going to Speirs' hair, gripping it fiercely as Speirs suddenly took him in his mouth, his lips covering right down to the base. Lipton felt he couldn't breathe and his head fell back, hitting the wall behind him.

"Oh god, Ron ..." he moaned, and Speirs chuckled, the vibration around his cock making him shiver. He watched the captain's head bob up and down on his shaft, the feeling in the pit of his stomach intense. His grip on his hair seemed to tighten and he reached forward to grab hold of the back of the pew in front of him. A few more sucks and licks had Lipton coming hard down Speirs' throat, who just moaned and wiped his lips when he let go of Lipton. The sergeant wiped the sweat off his brow, breathing hard before looking down into Speirs' eyes, before his own drifted closed.

Speirs watched as Lipton fell asleep. He tucked the sergeant back into his trousers before sitting next to him and leaning heavily on his shoulder, falling asleep also, against his friend.

* * *

_Hope you guys like this. :)_


	3. I'll Cover You

**Too Long We've Wandered in Winter**

**Summary: **_A series of chapters, circling around pairings from the show 'Band of Brothers'. Pairings include Winters/Nixon, Lipton/Luz, Muck/Penkala, etc. Ranges from PG to NC17. Enjoy and R&R, x_.

A/N: These are only in the order of my favourite pairings, not by episodes or anything like that.

**-x-**

**I'll Cover You**  
[_Muck/Penkala_]

_'Leaving my house, I'll be your shelter, just pay me back with one thousand kisses, be my lover. I'll cover you'_

The first barrage of German artillery came out of nowhere, startling the men of Easy Company who were like sitting ducks in their foxholes. The cries of 'find a foxhole, find some cover' from First Sergeant Lipton made everyone run towards their foxholes. Skip Muck grabbed Alex Penkala's arm and pulled him along.

"Penk! Come on ..." he cried and both men made a dash for their foxhole at the other end. Penkala was hot on Skip's heels, running as close to his friend as possible.

"Faster, Skip ..." he yelled, as the artillery seemed to bomb closer to them. Skip spotted their empty foxhole, his eyes fixed on it as they got nearer to it. Skip jumped and landed in the hole, Penkala following and both men curled down inside it, waiting for the barrage to stop. They huddled close together, Penkala holding his helmet in place while the other one clutched his rifle. Their hearts racing, and breathing laboured, they listened to the explosions, wondering if anyone was dead or wounded.

But that's not something they wanted to think about.

Suddenly, the silence was deafening. Skip uncurled himself from Penkala and looked over the edge of the foxhole. All he could see was tree bursts and ash and dust everywhere. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard Lipton.

"Stay in your foxholes! Stay in your foxholes."

Skip sank back against the side of the foxhole. "Why the fuck did I sign up for this?" he said to Penkala. Penk just snorted.

"I ask myself that every day," he answered. Skip put an arm around his best friend.

"You ok, buddy?" he asked and Penkala looked down at himself, as if to check that he was still in one piece before looking back up at Skip, their faces so close to each other. Penkala gulped visibly.

"Er, yeah. I – I think so ..." he muttered, his eyes focused on Skip's cold lips. "Y-you?"

"I'm okay ..." Skip said, pulling Penkala as close to him as possible. There was a silence between the two men, a comfortable one, before Skip began to lean forward.

"W-what are ..?" Penkala began before Skip silenced him with a small kiss on the lips. Penkala felt for the first time since they arrived here that he was warm, his insides warming up with the feel of Skip's mouth against his own. The scrape of stubble on stubble didn't faze them. Neither did the thought of getting caught, as long as they had a moment together. Penkala felt Skip's mouth open against his own, his exploring tongue seeking entrance. Penkala hesitated for a moment before he allowed it, their kissing becoming passionate. That was until they heard running footsteps near their foxhole and they broke apart, moving away from each other before First Sergeant Lipton stuck his head over the foxhole.

"You guys okay?" he asked, the worry obvious in his voice.

"Yes, sergeant," they both said before Lipton nodded and ran to check on the others. Muck and Penkala shared a knowing glance, smiling at each other before settling down like normal in their foxhole again.

* * *

_Sorry I'm taking so long to update things. Hope you guys like this. :)_


	4. If I Had You

**Too Long We've Wandered in Winter**

**Summary: **_A series of chapters, circling around pairings from the show 'Band of Brothers'. Pairings include Winters/Nixon, Lipton/Luz, Muck/Penkala, etc. Ranges from PG to NC17. Enjoy and R&R, x_.

A/N: These are only in the order of my favourite pairings, not by episodes or anything like that.

**-x-**

**If I Had You  
**_[Lipton/Luz]_

'_if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need'_

The night after the shelling that killed Warren 'Skip' Muck and Alex Penkala was painful for George Luz. Only twenty- four hours ago, he'd seen two of his best friends killed. He wanted to cry over them, mourn them as lost friends should be mourned, but he wouldn't come across as weak in front of the other men. He was George Luz; he was comic relief; he cheated soldiers out of their money at cards; not the broken shell of a man he thought he was turning into.

He wandered aimlessly among the trees and foxholes, not really knowing where he was going until he was standing on the edge of Carwood Lipton's foxhole. The first sergeant was lying against the side of his foxhole, clutching his rifle with his eyes closed, unaware of Luz's presence until Luz spoke.

'Lip?'

Lipton's eyes opened to see George there, who looked like he was ready to break from the inside out.

"Can I join you? I don't feel like being on my own just now, y'know ..." Luz asked. Lipton nodded and patted the space beside him. Luz smiled the best he could at the moment before jumping into the foxhole beside the sergeant, and sitting down, getting himself comfortable. They were silent for a few moments, Lipton studying the look on George's face.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked, squeezing Luz's shoulder in comfort. Luz shrugged.

"I dunno, Lip. I just ... I just wish there was something I could have done for them. Not lie there and watch them get bombed," Luz said, playing with the strap on his rifle. "I just wish I didn't feel so useless."

"Hey! You're not useless. You're one of the bravest soldiers I know ..." Lipton said, wrapping his arm around the smaller man. "Don't talk like that." Luz didn't say anything. He'd have liked to have thought he was brave, but, honestly, half the time he didn't feel it. The only time he felt brave was when he had someone to look up to; Major Winters, Lieutenant Nixon, even Carwood Lipton. _Especially_ Carwood Lipton. Luz leaned into Lipton, breathing in the scent that was from the guns, and bombs, the woody, earthy smell and the smell that was just Lipton. He suddenly felt the tears come from his eyes and he was sobbing into Lipton's chest in seconds. Lipton pulled off his helmet, then George's before pulling him as close as possible, Luz's fists twisted in his coat.

"Come on, Luz. Shhh, it's okay now. I'm here ..." he said. The two men sat in the foxhole, clinging to each other, until George finally fell asleep, exhausted from his crying. Lipton pressed him lips gently to Luz's icy forehead before pulling the blanket up over them and falling asleep himself, beside his best friend in Easy Company.

* * *

_Just a short piece, set during my favourite episode, 'The Breaking Point.' Hope you liked XD_


	5. So Yesterday

**Too Long We've Wandered in Winter**

**Summary: **_A series of chapters, circling around pairings from the show 'Band of Brothers'. Pairings include Winters/Nixon, Lipton/Luz, Muck/Penkala, etc. Ranges from PG to NC17. Enjoy and R&R, x_.

A/N: These are only in the order of my favourite pairings, not by episodes or anything like that.

**-x-**

**So Yesterday**  
_[Winters/Nixon]_

_'and your words couldn't hide the sin, 'cause the truth about where you've been is in a fragrance I can't recognise ..'_

Dick Winters lay in bed in the next town they were staying, staring up at the ceiling. His first night in a comfortable bed in so long was a relief, soothing his aching and tired muscles, but he couldn't get a damn wink of sleep. Partly, the cause of this was that Lewis Nixon was sharing the room with him, but, at the moment, was nowhere to be found. Dick didn't want to say he was worried. Lewis was a big boy, with a rifle and a flask of VAT 69. He was completely fine. They'd had to shack up because of the lack of rooms, then share a bed because of the lack of furniture suitable for sleeping on, and Dick wasn't going to let him sleep on the floor.

Suddenly an almighty crash came and the door flew open, Lewis staggering in, drunk as per usual. But Dick had to admit, he didn't know Lewis any other way, so he wouldn't want him any other way.

"Dick ... you s-still awake?"Lewis asked, going to take a drink of his flask only to find it empty. He threw it on top of his pile of clothes in the corner, before stumbling over to the bed.

"Couldn't sleep ..." Dick said, before Lewis straddled his hips on the bed, before leaning down for a kiss. Dick accepted the kiss, moaning against the other man's lips, before pulling back. Lewis had a strange smell on his clothes. It was sweet, almost floral. A blend of candies and petals, he could make out. He sat up, pushing Lewis off him.

"Have you been with someone else tonight?" he asked. He wouldn't have normally cared, since no one could ever know about what happened between them, not ever, but this hurt. "Have you?"

"No, Dick ..."

"I can smell perfume on you ..." Lewis blushed, actually _blushed_, at being caught out.

"Dick ..."

Dick got up, out of bed, and reached for his pants, pulling them on before sitting on the edge of the bed. He sighed into his hands. "I thought we had something, Nix." Lewis sat back against the wall.

"I went for a few drinks with some of the company, and some lovely ladies decided to join us. I was just getting ready to come up to bed when one dragged me outside and started kissing me. I tried to stop her, Dick. Honest. What we have is special. Our secret ..." he said, reaching over to take Dick's hand in his. Dick was hesitant for a moment, before he linked his fingers with Lewis'. "M'sorry, Dick." The major looked up at Lewis. Despite the green tint and the glazed eyes, he looked genuinely sorry.

"It's okay, Nix. I believe you," he said, quietly. He pushed him back on the bed, and climbed on top, deciding to take control this time. He kissed Lewis _hard_, and pulled his uniform off him, piece by piece. Soon, Dick's pants joined the mess of uniform on the floor. It was cold in the room, so they moved under the sheets, their body heat making the sheets stick to him. Lewis licked the palm of his hand and ran it over the other man's erection, coating it in saliva.

"Go on, Dick. I can take it ..." Lewis said, and Dick pushed inside the other man, Lewis calling out in agony, as well as pleasure. Dick kissed him to take the pain away, before moving inside the other man. Lewis was soon calling out expletives, moaning and panting as Dick fucked him into the bed, the headboard banging off the wall. Lewis jerked himself off in time with Dick's movements before they came within mere seconds of each other and collapsed onto the bed. Lewis pulled the major to him, cradling the redhead in his arms.

"Don't do that again ..." Dick mumbled against Lewis' chest.

"Never, Dick ..."

* * *

_More Winnix! XD _


	6. Bring Me to Life

**Too Long We've Wandered in Winter**

**Summary: **A series of chapters, circling around pairings from the show 'Band of Brothers'. Pairings include Winters/Nixon, Lipton/Luz, Muck/Penkala, etc. Ranges from PG to NC17. Enjoy and R&R, x.

A/N: These are only in the order of my favourite pairings, not by episodes or anything like that.

**-x-**

**Bring Me to Life**  
_[Lipton/Speirs]_

'_breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life.'_

Lipton coughed again, tugging at the neck of his coat, as if it was constricting his breathing. He rolled over in bed, getting up slowly, but ending up with a head rush anyway. He braced himself against the wall as he stood, the room spinning around him. Suddenly, a voice pierced through the room.

"Lipton, I told you to lie down ..." came the voice of Ron Speirs. "Lipton, do you hear me?" All of a sudden, he was spun round into Speirs' arms, sagging against him like a sack of potatoes. A hand pressed against his forehead. "Jesus, Lipton. You're burning up." Lipton managed to open his eyes, only to see Speirs push him back onto the bed, before shouting out the door for Luz to bring him some blankets.

"I'm ... I'm fine, sir ..." Lipton managed to say, before launching into another coughing fit. He tugged at his coat again. He heard footsteps around the room and the muttering of a few voices by the door, before the door closed and Speirs was over him again.

"You're not fine, first sergeant ..." he said. "You need to rest up. Are you in pain anywhere?" Lipton nodded.

"So cold ..." he muttered. Speirs sighed, before getting an idea. He grabbed the front of Lipton's jacket, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on, Lip. You gotta help me out here ..." he said, and Lipton put his hands on Speirs' shoulders to hold himself steady.

"I didn't mean to get sick, sir ..." Lipton said, weakly, falling forward onto Speirs', who held him up.

"Don't apologise, Lip ..." he said, undressing the first sergeant quickly, down to his underwear and helped him back into bed. "Now you stay there." He tucked the sheets and blankets around him, making sure he was as warm as possible. "Get some sleep, I'll go get Doc." Suddenly a hand darted out and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me, Ron ..." Lipton said, pulling the other soldier towards him. "Lie down." Speirs sighed. He pulled his wrist from Lipton's grasp before he ridded himself of his clothing, also right down to his underwear and climbed under the sheets next to Lipton, who wrapped his arms around Speirs.

"Hmm, so warm ..." the first sergeant sighed, pressing close to the other man. Speirs couldn't help but let a small smile form on his face. He wrapped his arms around Lipton, pulling him close and pressing a light kiss to the other man's forehead.

"Get better, Lip ..." he whispered as both men fell asleep together, exhausted.

That was how George Luz found them together an hour later and, after some thought, decided not to disturb them. It was too late at night for the wrath of Ron Speirs.

* * *

_I love Lipton/Speirs XD_


	7. Time of Dying

**Too Long We've Wandered in Winter**

**Summary: **A series of chapters, circling around pairings from the show 'Band of Brothers'. Pairings include Winters/Nixon, Lipton/Luz, Muck/Penkala, etc. Ranges from PG to NC17. Enjoy and R&R, x.

A/N: These are only in the order of my favourite pairings, not by episodes or anything like that.

**-x-**

**Time of Dying**  
[Bull/Johnny]

_'on the ground I lay, motionless, in pain, I can see my life flashing before my eyes'_

Easy Company had settled into temporary accommodation after Bull Randleman had been found, safe and well. He had escaped from Nuenen with only a few injuries, but nothing major. But, Johnny Martin has Doc Roe check him over anyway, before they retired to their shared room for the night.

"Johnny, I'm fine ..." Bull said, chewing on the end of his cigar. "Stop fussin' boy." Johnny just smiled, as he wet a cloth in a nearby water basin.

"You were lucky, Bull. We thought we'd lost you ... I thought_ I'd_ lost you ..." he said. Bull looked up at Johnny, who failed to meet the other soldier's eyes. He moved over to the bed with the washcloth, pulling back Bull's tank top to reveal a deep wound on his back, crusted over with dried blood and dirt from the ground. He pressed the wet cloth to the wound, Bull sucking in a breath through his teeth at the sting.

"Sorry, Bull. Can't have it getting infected. We need you in the company ..." Johnny said, cleaning up the wound.

"I thought I was gonna die, y'know ..." Bull suddenly said. "I thought them Krauts were gonna find me, just for a split second." Johnny ceased his first aid, and turned Bull round to face him.

"You ain't gonna die, Bull. Not in this war anyway ..." Johnny said. "Not if I have anything to do with it." He smiled at his friend, before turning him away from him again to tend to the rest of the wound. But before he turned right round, he pulled Johnny towards him, pressing his lips to the other man's. Johnny was unresponsive for a moment before he kissed Bull back, pressing close to the bigger man; lips, teeth and tongue colliding in a heated frenzy, before Bull pushed Johnny back onto the bed pinning him down.

"Bull ..." Johnny moaned, before they kissed again, breaking for air after a few minutes. Bull began to undress Johnny, not looking the other man in the eyes.

"Our secret, Bull. Ours. No one else need know ..." Johnny said, quietly. Bull nodded before kissing Johnny once more.

After those events, neither man spoke of their night, but now and then would share knowing glances and a small smile every time they caught the others eye. Their secret.

* * *

_Another one of my guilty pairings! XD_


End file.
